


The Pan-icking Bi-saster

by cloveraphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2 wasps later, Agender!Annabeth, Bad Puns, Competitive Assholes, Mortal AU, Other, bigender!Percy, bisexual!Percy, curse words my dudes, pansexual!Jason, percy doesn't understand the concept of a proper kiss but I mean, polyamorous!Annabeth, puns, switching POVs, this is techincally m/nb, this took weeks took make but it's worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: “we met online and we’re finally meeting irl and oh my gods you’re hotter in person” or in which Percy flies in from New York, Jason's dying, and Annabeth missed the Good Stuf^TM





	The Pan-icking Bi-saster

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this,,,,,,, uuuuuuuuh like so many weeks ago but then I got motivated? I haven't proofed a damn thing, sorry if I can't spell

Annabeth had never seen Jason more nervous in their entire life.

“Not like he’s been your friend for 4 or so years.” Annabeth reasoned. Jason glanced at them, his blue eyes drowning in emotions.

“Yeah but like...”

“Like what? You two have been chatting since forever.”

“Yeah, but that’s easier to do online when most of the time I can edit my response so he doesn’t think I’m weird.”

Annabeth looked at him with a deadpan expression, which earned them a sheepish smile from their long time friend.

“Well you can’t back out now, Percy would be crushed if you did.”

Jason’s eyes widen.

“Jay, you’re overthinking it. He’s just visiting for the first time. You know know almost everything about each other.”

“He doesn’t know I like him.”

Annabeth sighed. “And you’re going to ruin your first time meeting someone you like by trying to bail yourself out?”

“... no?”

“Well get your ass off your bed, get dressed, and let’s get to the airport before he arrives without you there and ends up shattered.”

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth watched Jason’s fingers fly as he texted Percy from an internet chat.

“He says unboarding is delayed.”

“Why?” Annabeth leaned over to glance at his phone. He noticed and yanked it away from their vision, glaring.

“Dunno, would help if you weren’t breathing over me.”

Annabeth withheld a snicker, pulling back an running a hand through their hair.

“Whatever, lovesick puppy.”

Jason growled softly, then glanced wistfully at his phone for a response from his brown skin crush.

His phone made a soft ding, and Jason let out a sigh of relief.

“The staff was just slow, they’re unloading now.”

“You’re exploding with excitement.”

“Shut up, I’ll punch you.”

Annabeth bite their lip and smiled at the same time, pointing finger guns at him. Jason just rolled his eyes and slipped his phone into his front pocket.

“I wonder if he photoshops his eyes.” Annabeth wondered aloud. Jason punched them in their arm hard. “Ow!”

“Stop it, behave.” He hissed.

A minute passed where they were dead silent, then Annabeth started to impatiently tap their foot until someone with crazy wild blue hair, rich medium brown skin, and a bright orange jacket walked off the plane ramp.

“I’m guessing that’s your one true love?” Annabeth poked. Jason ignored her comment, half jogging to meet Percy at the midpoint.

From afar, Annabeth didn’t think Percy was much of anything. But the closer they got, the more they started to doubt their first impression.

His eyes were the most vibrant green they’d ever seen, and there was no way it was contacts. He hid his eyes partly behind a pair of large round gold thin-rimmed reading glasses, making them seem a little larger than they were. His cheekbones were to die for, and Annabeth noticed he was wearing a dark nude lipstick.

“Hi, I’m Percy.” He smiled and offered his hand to shake.

Annabeth hesitated, then shook it. “I’m Annabeth and I use they/them pronouns.” She said with a monotone.

Percy blinked in surprise, glanced at Jason, then chuckled a little. “Well if we’re doing pronouns, I’m he/she but usually just he.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

“Genderfluid?”

“Bigender.” Percy shrugged.

“Jason didn’t tell me that.”

“Well shouldn’t I be the one to tell people my identity?”

Annabeth smiled a little. “Touche.”

Percy shot Annabeth a finger gun, smiling. Jason let out a small, strangled cough.

“I haven’t eaten today, should we…” He glanced at Percy.

Percy blinked, then nodded.  “Yeah, lead the way to whatever people eat in California... and wherever I grab my bags.”

Jason hesitated, then nodded. “Right.”

Jason started off to the bag-grabbing station, and Annabeth noticed Percy fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

A smile creeped on Annabeth’s face.

“You like him.”

Percy jumped, then turned to look at them frantically.

“Wha...what?!”

“You like Jason.” Annabeth laughed a little.

“He just… He’s a lot hotter in person than I thought.”

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t you dare tell him.”

Annabeth held up their hands in mock surrender. “Never would I ever, lover boy.”

He stuck his middle finger at her and abandoned their huddle location, jogging after Jason to either get away from Annabeth or to get his bags.

Annabeth rubbed their hands together and decided this would be a fun weekend.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason decided this weekend couldn’t get worse.

First his car broke down 6 miles away from his house, leaving him sputtering more than his engine, then he lost his debit card, broke his glasses on a wall, and almost walked in on Percy taking a shower.

Annabeth was enjoying themselves.

“You’re a bitch.” Jason grumbled.

“Am not!” Annabeth protested, sticking out their tongue as Jason sat down on the bench.

“You’re soaking up every mistake and it’s horrible.”

Annabeth shrugged. “I’m not the one helplessly in love.”

Jason shot his middle finger in their face, being met with snorting laughter.

“Percy said she wants to go to the beach.” Annabeth said when they started to calm down and breathing.

“Awesome, when?”

“Tonight.” Annabeth shrugged.

Jason leaned back a little, pressing his back to the table behind him.

“I’m not going.” Annabeth said.

Jason nearly choked.

“What?!”

Annabeth sighed.

“Reyna and Piper decided tonight would be date night, we’re going to dinner and a movie. I can’t ignore my girlfriends.”

“Fine, I’ll ask-”

“Frank and Leo are out of town this week, Nico hates the beach, Gwen has night shift, and your only other saviours, Dakota and Hazel, both are in New Orleans for a horse show.” Annabeth smiled. “Just you and Percy at the beach together.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you really?”

Jason grumbled under his breath, triggering more laughter from Annabeth.

“You can’t mess this one up.”

Jason elected to ignore her.

That conversation haunted Jason until 5, when Annabeth abandoned them at a cafe a mile and a half from the beach.

“I have no problems with walking.” Percy glanced down the crowded sidewalk, sucking on the green straw in his cup of iced coffee.

Jason swore up and down that 1) Percy’s body has no concept or ability to absorb caffeine, and 2) it wasn’t fair how his eyes looked in the late summer daylight.

“Yeah, I’m totally up for walking.” Jason agreed, forcing his eyes away from Percy and to the ocean downhill.

Percy glanced at Jason. “You don’t sound eager.”

“I don’t like walking downhill. Or up hill.”

Percy smiled with his lips still pressed to his straw, and Jason died on the spot.

“Can’t we rent bikes here? Like New York has?”

Jason looked to his left, glancing at the green ‘Rent a Bike’ rack that he didn’t notice until that moment.

“I guess we do.”

“I’ll race you.” Percy whispered competitively. Jason’s head whipped back to see Percy’s twinkling with challenge.

All at once, all nervousness and clumsy crush emotions drained from Jason. “You’re on.”

Before Percy could have said anything, Jason turned and started sprinting to the bikes. Percy yelled out behind him, but it got drowned out by the bustle of the crowd.

Jason whipped out some cash, fed it to the machine, grabbed his bike, and took off.

If there was one thing that indefinitely set Percy and Jason up for friendship, it was the constant challenges they did. It budded over a group chat for a game, Jason couldn’t remember anything about it except it involved sniping and they were on opposite teams.

Percy challenged Jason directly, and they ended up tying on snipes. Jason, determined to win, continueless challenged Percy to minute tasks, and Percy did the same in return.

As Jason zipped down the bike lane, sometimes merging onto the sidewalk or onto the road itself to avoid parked cars, the wind whipping around him, he wondered how far ahead of Percy he was. He couldn’t see the blue hair beauty anywhere around him, but Jason knew LA like the back of his hand. Percy was used to the strict blocks of Manhattan and the way it was designed more for people. Cars ruled LA, and that was going to benefit Jason today.

He sailed over an intersection, waving to drivers as he flew by gracefully. Someone yelled at him, a child screaming in delight at him speeding by.

The seconds ran by like warm molasses until, nearly 11 minutes later, tire hit sand.

For a moment, his heart pounding in his chest was all he could hear and feel.

Then a hand dropped on his shoulder.

“Oh so close, but not quite there.”

Jason almost dropped his bike, turning his head to look eye to eye with a green eye king, shirtless and smug. After Jason got over the shock of seeing Percy in his brown glory, he noticed Percy got there first.

“How did you-”

“I. Won.” Percy interrupted. “Jackson 1, Grace 0.”

“How the fuck…” Jason breathed heavily between his words. Percy shook his head.

“I’m not telling you. Now go put your bike on a rack or something, I wanna go to the ocean and soak in the water.”

“It’s probably going to give you a third eye.” Jason noted, bending over the bars of his rented ride. Percy shrugged.

“Verses the Hudson and East? I think it’s not that bad.”

Jason shook his head, laughing softly and breathlessly. “Daredevil.”

“Straight back.” Percy teased. He pressed his somehow-okay coffee to his lips and waved goodbye, jogging down the sand to find a place to dive in and be one with the water. Jason was left watching Percy’s unreasonably nice legs and ass, his head tilted to the right and cheeks burning with fire.

It wasn’t until Percy was halfway down the long beach that Jason noticed he was staring.

“Put the bike up and stop ogling, you pan-icking disaster.” Jason scolding himself, straightening up from the handlebars and shuffled off to the nearest bike rack.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy dragged Jason into the water after an hour or two later, which had been met with protests. Jason stopped protesting when Percy splashed Jason’s glasses and nearly lost them.

Hours trickled by, people came and went, until Jason and Percy were resting their arms on a surfboard, half submerged in the chilling water, watching people on the beach.

“I hooked up with a car.”

Jason nearly collapsed from the sudden, unprompted, and oddly phrased sentence from Percy.

“Excuse me?”

Percy fumbled with her she/her pin she previously had hidden in her pocket. Jason’s shirt was soaked on her chest, the vibrant blue fabric making her hair look black again.

“How I got here so fast.” She put her pin on the board. “I use to do that when I was younger, on my skateboard. Tyson and I put a hook in the gap from the trunk door and we’d be pulled along.”

Jason took a moment to process.

“You mean you _cheated_?”

Percy wrinkled her nose and lips. “As if. I asked these girls if they were going to the beach, they said yes, I paid them a 20 to let me hook onto the car. I did bike somewhat.”

“Asshole.”

Percy broke into a brilliant smile, and Jason had an urge to fling himself across the board to either slap or kiss her. Annoying at best, beautiful at worst.

“You never said how we had to get there.” Percy reasoned, glancing out to the vast sea, away from Jason. He noticed how the sun was starting to set.

“Should we get back to shore?” He offered. Percy nodded.

“I’ll race you.”

“Fuck yeah, no cars to _hook up_ with.”

“God, Jason, get over it.”

Jason started paddling to shore, leaving Percy alone with the surfboard she has to lug back.

He made it to shore a mere 5 seconds before Percy did.

“Looks like we’re tied.” Jason finger gunned as Percy dropped the board onto the sand.

“Whatever, I’m going to win before we get back to your place tonight.” Percy shot the middle finger at Jason and sat down next to the board, pocketing the glittery pink pin for a blue wristband. Jason remember the band, he bought it for Percy a few years ago when Percy came out to him.

“You still have that?” Jason sat down next to a now he Percy.

“Yeah, it meant a lot to me.” He clipped it onto his wrist, looking at the blue chrome finished metal etched with _he/him/his_. “I mean, my closest friend, the first person I came out to outside of my family, accepted me immediately.”

Jason looked down at his lap, smiling. “Yeah, that’s what anyone should do.”

Percy hummed, pulling off the shirt that began sticking to his skin and flinging it off to the side. Then he laid down on his side, facing the sea, sinking slightly in the sand.

In the middle of the sunset process, both of them were washed in a red glow. The world around them turned into a temporary brilliance only battled by autumn leaves.

Percy’s eyes stared at the horizon.

“I’ve never really seen a sun set under the water.”  He whispered, letting his head settle down on the sand. “It’s pretty.”

Jason’s eyes flickered over how Percy let his lips rest slightly parted, his eyes dulled to a dusty green in the orangish-red light, his nose creating a shadow over his left eye.

‘I should kiss him’.

Percy’s eyes widened and Jason’s heart froze in place.

“Oh god… I said that out loud.”

Percy looked up at him. “What? No.”

Jason’s brain froze, then a second passed where Percy then froze.

“Wait…. I mean….”

He sat up, put his cool hands on Jason’s hot cheeks, and proceeded to give Jason a mix of the best and worst his he ever had.

It was sloppy, salty, and not exactly ideal, but his heart unfroze and fluttered with excitement. It was just a second, but it was great.

Percy them pulled back.

“Yeah, you said that out loud, but I did it first.” He said with a smile. “Jackson 2, Grace 1.”

Jason laughed at that. “No, that was a win for both of us.”


End file.
